Tu as froid ?
by Fairytail-fan couples
Summary: Quelque temps après la saint Valentin, de nombreux couples se sont former et tout les mages de la guilde nage dans le bonheur. Tous? Pas vraiment ... Je vous invite a lire cette petite histoire écrite pour les fans de Fairy Tail ;)


**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un petit one shot qui m'es venu a l'esprit en lisant une phrase plutôt romantique et que j'ai décidé de refaire pour elfman et evergreen. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

Cette histoire commence dans la guilde de mage la plus destructrice de tout Fiore, je parle bien sur de Fairy Tail, au mois de février, plus précisément quelques jours après la Saint Valentin. Durant cette fête, beaucoup de mage c'étaient offert divers présent telle que des chocolats ou des fleurs, et même plus pour ceux qui avait eu assez d'imagination. D'ailleurs, quelque mage ont profité de cette fête afin de déclarer leur flamme telle que

_ Natsu et Lucy, après que notre Salamandre lui ait offert un magnifique bracelet en or, avec des étoiles de une flamme, qui lui donnait un peu de fantaisie. La constellasioniste, émue, à juste eu le temps de lever la tête pour remercier son partenaire que le dragon l'embrassa. Et c'est ensemble et main dans la main que ce premier couple rentra cher la belle blonde, pour profiter d'une première soirée en amoureux.

_ Gray, qui c'était enfin décidé à accepter ses sentiments, avait offert à Jubia un collier avec un cœur de glace issu de sa propre magie. La bleuté fut tellement heureuse qu'elle faillit étouffé son beau mage en lui faisant un câlin un peu trop émotif. Toujours est-il que c'est le cœur rempli de joie que les deux mages passèrent le reste de la journée a profité de la compagnie de l'autre.

_ Même si ce n'est qu'une rumeur, l'absence de Titania se fit remarqué et le bruit court dit qu'un certain mage d'une guilde indépendante se serait infiltré dans la chambre de la rousse et vu les bruits qu'à entendu Mirajane en passant devant, cette visite n'était pas juste amicale si vous voyez ce que je veux dire( N.A : non je ne suis pas une perverse :3)

_ Gajeel fut le premier surpris de cet journée, car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que sa crevette préférée lui offre un joli bandeau gris clair avec quelques zébrures noir, qu'elle avait cousu elle même. Il faut dire que cela lui mettait plutôt mal à l'aise puisqu'il n'avait rien prévu pour ce jour si important. Alors il fit ce qu'il aurait aimé faire plutôt et lui vola un baiser. D'abord surprise par ce retournement de situation, elle sourit avec ses joues rougies et l'embrassa a son tour tandis que Jet et Droy se noyaient dans leur propre larmes.

Bref ce fut une journée mémorable pour tout le monde. Mais si tout ce passa très bien pour certain, ce ne fut pas le cas pour d'autre comme pour Elfman qui était absent dans une mission ce jour là, ce qui ne plus pas du tout à sa petite amie Evergreen, qui a son retour lui fit la tête et ne lui parlait plus. Rancunière ? Boudeuse ? On peut dire ça comme ça. Comprenant la gaffe qu'il avait fait, l'albinos décida une fois pour toute que cette dispute cesse.

Un jour, l'homme de la guilde avait décidé de suivre discrètement sa douce compagne afin de mettre son plan à exécution, plan qu'il a réussi a trouver grâce a l'aide de Levy. Il la suivi jusqu'au parc de Magnolia, où la fée s'assit sous un des arbres et sortit un livre de son sac avant de se plongé dans sa lecture. "Décidément, Evergreen passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Levy" pensa l'albinos. Il s'approcha donc doucement de sa belle, un petit bouquet de roses rouges dans une main tandis qu'il se gratta l'arrière du crâne pour se motiver, à cause de l'inquiétude qui commençait peu à peu à l'envahir.

Puis il se ressaisit et une fois devant la dame qui hantait ses pensées, notre homme se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de la Gorgone. Celle-ci leva la tête de son livre et son regard fut immédiatement posé sur le bouquet de fleur couleur vermeilles. Étonnée, Evergreen leva ses yeux afin de savoir qui était la personne qui lui avait offert un aussi beau présent, et elle fut surprise de voir son petit ami Elfman Strauss, avec un air gêné adorable. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle se contenta de prendre le bouquet et d'inspirer la douce odeur de ses fleur préférée, puis après plusieurs minutes d'attente interminable pour Elfman, elle posa le cadeau à côté d'elle et repris sa lecture indifférente en lui disant :

_ Sache que si tu veux te rattrapé, il faudra plus qu'un cadeau pour ça Mr Strauss.

L'homme en question sourit en se disant qu'au fond, si elle ne lui criait pas dessus, c'est que le cadeau avait du lui plaire en fin de compte. Aussi, il s'assit à cote d'elle sans rien dire, et la fée de dit rien non plus. Un silence s'installa entre les deux amants, un silence apaisant. Puis, une bourrasque arriva, se qui fit frémir la belle mage, sûrement a cause du froid. C'est alors que Elfman en profita pour lui demander :

_ Tu as froid ?

_ non, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit, toujours les yeux rivés sur le livre.

Il ne dit plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle bourrasque de vent fasse frémir à nouveau Evergreen, puis l'albinos demanda encore une fois:

_ Tu as froid ?

_ non, répondit elle a nouveau mais intrigué par la répétition de la question.

Un nouveau silence, une nouvelle bourrasque, un nouveau frisson puis:

_ Tu as froid ?

_ Non!, s'énerva la fée, combien de fois tu vas me le demander ?!

Le jeune homme sourit de toute ses dents, puis se pencha de façon à ce que sa bouche soit juste à côté de l'oreille de sa belle, qui rougit violemment de cette proximité, et plus lorsque son homme lui répondit d'une vois rempli de charme et d'amour :

_ Jusqu'à ce que tu dise oui pour que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras et te réchauffer.

Alors ca, elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Si on lui avait dit un jour que ce balourd pouvait être aussi romantique, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, malgré elle Evergreen ne pût s'empêcher de sourire avant de croiser le regard de son bien aimé puis elle lui murmura à son tour :

_ Je n'ai toujours pas froid mais je ne dirai pas non pour un câlin, avoua-t-elle gêné.

Le sourire de l'argentin de fit que s'agrandir et lui dit en retour :

_ Mais avec plaisir, ma reine ..., avant de sceller leur lèvres dans un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Notre homme prit la jeune femme par la taille tandis que celle-ci passa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant, heureuse d'être à nouveau avec lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée sous cette arbre à s'embrasser et se câliner l'un avec l'autre tandis qu'une énième bagarre avait du surgir au sein de la guilde mais ça, les tourtereaux s'en moquaient bien car peu importe le jour où le lieu, à fairy tail, chaque instant est important et précieux. Décidément cette guilde est rempli de surprise !

Fin


End file.
